To Die is to Live
by XOmarX
Summary: I could feel the cool concrete beneath my bare feet, it was nice. I looked up and could see the endless black void that was the night sky, the stars were twinkling brightly. A small smile played on my lips as I took in a deep breath of air. This was it. I was finally going to end my miserable life. It's not like anyone was going to miss me, not after the day I just had. Rated M.


**Chapter 1**

**New! Please enjoy (:**

**DISCLMAINER: I don't own Naruto but if I did… well let's not discuss those details. Read on!**

***Edited my awesome boyfriend lolz  
**

* * *

_**To Die is to Live **_

I could feel the cool concrete beneath my bare feet, it was nice. I looked up and could see the endless black void that was the night sky, the stars were twinkling brightly. A small smile played on my lips as I took in a deep breath of air. This was it. I was finally going to end my miserable life. It's not like anyone was going to miss me, not after the day I just had. Not after I realized just how much I was hated.

I took a step forward and just like that I felt my life flash before my eyes. It was true that in the last moments of your life, you seem to recall different memories. Even ones you thought you'd forgotten.

One these memories almost made me regret doing this. Almost.

"_We'll be friends forever right?" _

"_Always."_

_Our pinkies twined and knuckles touched, showing this was our ultimate promise. Unbreakable._

Tears were prickling my eyes, but it was all too late to back out now. I heard the chimes of the church clock ringing signaling it was 12 o'clock. Closing my eyes I leaned forward and suddenly I felt weightless, all my burdens gone. There was a heart wrenching scream from behind me, but I was no longer attached to this world. I was going to be joining the dead and finally be free.

However against my better judgment I opened my eyes. They last thing I seen before I died was those onyx eye's I knew so well. I could see so many raw emotions in them, but it was just too late.

Damnit Sasuke, you just had to even screw my peaceful death up.

Why did I ever have to fall for you?

**Yesterday Morning (17 hours earlier)**

When I woke up I had this strange feeling about today. I decided to interpret this meant something good was going to happen. My dreams last night were strange, I felt myself slipping away and everything was fading to black but all I could focus on were a pair of deep onyx eyes I know so well. Damn Sasuke for being in my dream. No wonder I didn't sleep well. Bastard.

Feeling like a chicken that got its feathers ruffled I proceeded to silently get ready for school. I sighed depressed; I really did not want to go. I didn't see much point, I wasn't going to learn anything from there I needed for my future career. What was I going to be you ask? Well I'm planning on being the lead singer of a band; I'm going to become famous one day. Just you watch.

I quickly microwave one of my to-go-ramens and headed out the door. There was no cheerful goodbye or someone telling me to have a great day at school. I lived on my own, I was finally old enough to be able to. As I slurped my ramen I decided I'd prefer going the long way to school, if I was late… well aw well.

Strangely enough I heard a familiar giggling as I passed by an alley. Curiously I walked back and decided to have a peek. Something told me I shouldn't do this, that curiosity killed the cat. Unfortunately I didn't listen to my logical side and instead said to myself_, satisfaction brought it back!_

I could hear voices now and the further I crept the louder they were. I was behind a dumpster and on wall diagonally from me I could see a man and women. She had her legs wrapped around him and he had his pants down. I recoiled in disgust, I didn't want to watch two people getting it on in an alley. Gross.

"Ahhhhh, Uchiha sensei! Ha-harder!" the women moaned.

Uchiha…sensei…?

"Sakura keep your damn mouth close, someone could overhear you. Nnng…" He broke off into his own moan and continued to roughly thrust into her.

Sakura…?

I backed a few steps and fell; I was completely stunned by what I just discovered. Soon I heard a higher moan from Sakura and a loud grunt from Mr. Uchiha. What the hell was going on, why was Sakura doing such things with a teacher? I was so muddled by my thoughts I didn't even realize at first there was footsteps coming my way. Once I did notice, I panicked and tried to hide as best as I could. This resulted in me crouched in the corner of where the dumpster and wall met.

As the steps got closer I realized they were more like clicks from heels and not from shoes. In the distance other steps faded away. So Mr. Uchiha must've went the other way then. Figures, so they wouldn't be both seen exiting the alley together.

Should I talk to Sakura? Convince her what she was doing was wrong? I debated in my head but still felt unable to decide what to do. Sakura practically hated me, why would she listen to me. I'm nothing but a loser to her. She was just about to my hiding spot and I had decided to stay hidden and pretend I didn't see anything.

That was until I heard a stifled whimper. Against my better judgment I jumped out from my hiding spot. As soon as I saw her I could see she was beginning to cry, her makeup was a bit ruined from the tears. She screamed when I jumped out, obviously oblivious that I had been there. Stupid me scared the shit out of her.

"Sakura, it's okay. It's me, Naruto!" I flashed a cunning smile.

_SLAP!_

I felt my face burn within seconds, she had slapped me. How uncalled for!

Before I could comment about the slap she began to start yelling at me. "Naruto! What the flying fuck are you doing here? You know what, don't answer that. You were spying weren't you. How dare you. How fucking dare you spy on me! How much did you see you bastard?" her face was starting to turn red and I felt a small amount of fear crawl up my spine. I should've just stayed behind the dumpster.

I put my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. I needed to man up and tell her how wrong what she just did was. "Sakura, it's okay. You don't have to freak out. I understand what happened, and its not your fault. He took advantage of you. We'll get help for yo-"

_SLAP!_

Damnit, stop slapping me! I began to feel hurt by this. All I do is try to help her and in return I get bitch slapped. Figures. When I looked at her I shivered. She looked angry, actually beyond angry. She looked furious. I flinched when suddenly a shrill laugh bubbled out of her.

"Naruto, you thought he wa- was taking advantage of me? Wow you really are as stupid as you seem. I chose to fuck him, I wanted it. You know how long it's taken me to finally get him to fuck me? A long time. You will not screw this up for me." She grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me close so she's speaking directly into my ear, "If you say anything to anyone about this. You will regret you were ever born, believe me."

She let me go and I toppled to the ground. She seemed satisfied about her work and turned and left me sitting there. What the fuck had I just gotten into?

It was a good five minutes before finally I got up and headed to school. I was already late so I didn't bother to rush. No sense in hurrying to get in trouble. As I walked I felt the turmoil begin.

I need to tell someone. Its wrong what they did, what if he did it to another girl but didn't get consent first? I shivered. Sakura said she'd make me regret ever being born though, and she didn't look like she was joking. So what do I do? Do the right thing and die or remain silent but risk another girls safety?

When I was in the school I headed to the counselors office and decided I needed to ask an adult.

"Hellllllo Naruto-kun! What brings you here this fine morning?" a woman asked from a worn desk. Her hair was dark and short. Her name was Ano; she had more energy than a room full of kindergarteners. She had a cheeky smile on and waved me to sit down.

"Good morning, Ano. I'm feeling… conflicted." I said in a mixed tone. I was unsure if I should have even come here.

"Well you've come to the right place! What the dilemma blondie?" she had a sweet tone and made me feel like this was the right place to come, truly. So I decided to trust her.

"I seen something that I shouldn't have. It was really bad.. I don't know if I should say anything. I tried to talk some sense into her but she threatened me. I feel like if I don't say anything though, that someone else might get hurt." I babbled out. I even basically revealed one of the people was a girl. Great.

Ano frowned a moment before she spoke in a serious tone, "Naruto if it's something that could potently harm others you shouldn't waste time being afraid to tell. You could prevent something by telling. If you tell me I will help you solve this and not mention names to the other people involved. It's the right thing to do." She told me to think a few minutes and consider this.

I didn't need time to think though; even if this kills me I was going to do the right thing. "Okay, I'll tell you."

I proceeded to tell her what I saw and heard this morning and I could see her frown deepening. She continuously thanked me and told me I did the right thing. She told me she was going to talk to Sakura to figure this whole thing out and I was free to go to class. She even gave me a pass and excused me from my first hour.

As I left that room I felt an eerie chill crawl up my spine and my stomach clenched in an uncomfortable way. For some reason I felt like I had made a grave mistake. But there was no taking it back now.

xxx

It was everywhere, seeming to spread like wildfire. The clear distain in everyone's eyes, the way it seemed like they mocked every single thing I did. I had been physically assaulted several times, and I felt like that they still weren't finished with me.

What is it to have caused this? Well it started all with a girl that had bubblegum colored hair and a nasty way of seeking revenge. After I talked to the counselor and went to second hour I had no idea what havoc was going to occur afterwards.

It started when she was called in to discuss the information I had confessed to Ano. She had denied everything, even cried miserably that how could someone even think of saying such a terrible thing about her. Sakura obviously knew I was the one to have opened my mouth seeing as Mr. Uchiha wouldn't put his entire career at risk like this. So she decided to come up with this vile plan, she was going to put the whole blame on me.

"I-I know I shouldn't be telling this kind of private i-information about someone's personal life… but…" she dabbed her eyes to dry the tears, "I saw Naruto in the alley. He probably was worried I was going to tell on him so he wanted to blame it on me" She let out a small sob before she continued in a worried tone, "Oh please don't tell him I told you!"

That's right, the bitch played them like silly putty. And because she was a straight A student and I was just a loser, they believed her performance.

As soon as she was able to leave the stunned principal and counselor she imminently furthered her revenge. She was one person _never_ to be crossed, if only I had known that.

"_Naruto slept with Mr. Uchiha."_

"_I heard he forced him, that sensei tried to stop it."_

"_My friend said he used rope."_

"_I was told he drugged him."_

That was what was now being whispered and spread amongst my peers.

I wanted to strangle the bitch so bad I could feel my heart pounding with adrenaline. As soon I finally saw her she flashed me the nastiest smirk I've ever seen. Her eyes were glimmering with amusement and the fury in her eyes was evident. She was making sure I knew it was her that was the cause of the upturn of event. My fist clenched tightly. _Damn you Sakura_, my head yelled even though my lips remained still.

I would've continued this staring with her if not for the sudden shove that knocked me to the ground. Great, someone else is harassing me yet again today. I was about to spew profanities at them until I saw who it was. I was unable to move, unable to think.

My thought process finally rebooted when a pale hand fisted in the front of my shirt and dragged me out of the cafeteria. The last thing I saw before I was dragged through the doors were Sakura's snake like eyes just twinkling at me. This was all her fault. Damn her.

I was shoved against the cool brick wall and my head bounced off the surface with the amount of force used. As I met the cool onyx eyes I used to love looking at for hours I saw no friendly emotions but rather anger and hatred.

"Naruto! You fucking bastard! You slept with my brother?" he roared and I felt his fist connect with my jaw, it throbbed painfully. He hit me again but this time to the stomach and tossed me not at all gently to the ground.

As I looked around I saw that we were alone, people knew to avoid the raven when he was angry. I spit and a little blood was in it, I must've accidently bit my cheek when he hit me. I stared at him and when I spoke my voice was calmer than I felt, "Sasuke. Is this any way to say hi?" I knew it wasn't the time to be joking but I couldn't help but stir his anger, but I hated to just give him what he wanted.

His glare was like dagger and though I acted unaffected I could feel them stabbing my heart. I hate how we've become.

"Naruto," he picked me up by the collar so he was staring directly into my eyes, "why did you sleep with my brother!?" He was angry and wanted answers. I was the only one who had them, but I was stubborn. I wasn't the one who banged his older brother but I wanted him to suffer just a little. For what he put me through, he deserves it.

A sly smile appeared on my lips, "He was so appetizing; I just _had_ to have him. And let's just say, he was better than I thought."

Sasuke growled in frustration and anger and sent me flying with a punch to the temple. When I tried to sit up I was thwarted as he was suddenly on top of me throwing punch after punch at me. When he finally stopped he was breathing hard and shaking a little. "How _dare_ you. He's all I have left and now because of you, he's gone too. He's going to go to prison Naruto!" he yelled at me and I couldn't help but smile. He has it so wrong.

I try to sit up again but I'm hit with a pang of dizziness so I lie back down. His weight is beginning to hinder my breathing but he seems un-inclined to move so I just deal with it. The silence stretches after his words and finally I speak. I've had enough playing with his emotions for one day. "I didn't sleep with Itachi you ass, it was Sakura. She blamed it on me, the conniving bitch." I said in a raspy voice.

His eyes narrowed on me, "Liar."

Wow, really Sasuke? I felt a bit taken aback that he would rather believe I actually slept with his brother than Sakura. Yeah I went along with it at first but I had some pent up anger for the bastard, I'm not so sick in the head that I'd sleep with his brother and wreck his life for revenge.

Feeling some energy return to my bruised and wounded body I shoved him off. I struggled to stand but I finally did, I felt my face throb a little but I ignored it. My eyes were locked with his. "I can't believe you actually think I would do that to you. As much as I hate you, I can't deny that I still have feelings for you." I feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest and can't believe I just admitted that to him.

"It's too bad I can't say the same. I'm sorry I ever was with you in the first place." His cold voice said back to me. His eyes were hardened, preventing me from seeing if he was lying or telling the truth. The silence between us spoke volumes.

_Drip. _

I looked down at my hand and saw that it was wet with clear liquid. I then realized I was crying, I hadn't even been aware when they started to fall. I broke our eye contact and turned away from him. I took one step after another without looking back at him.

Everything we ever had was lie then? I see. The tears kept falling but I ignored them as well as the pain from the punches and the breaking of my heart in my chest. Why did this day have to go so wrong?

When I arrived in my apartment I at first just flopped on the couch. I lay there and tried to figure out what to do. It was obvious I wasn't returning to finish my classes, I don't even know if I want to return to school. Sasuke's brother was beloved by everyone and they were going to be furious now that he was being taken away. Who was to take all the heat for this though? Me. Even if proved Sakura guilty, I would still be the center of their hatred.

Then there was Sasuke. I bit my lip and put my arm over my eyes, I wished I could've just avoided him in the first place. My only happy memories I had were with him, but now to find out that was all a lie?

With a sniffle I got up. I knew what I was going to do. Something I should've done a long time ago. If only I never had met that stupid raven-haired bastard. With shaky hands I went and got a pen and paper to write. Afterwards I laid down to rest until it was time.

xxx

I was beyond angry when I had heard the news. I may have overreacted with Naruto but I couldn't help it! That dobe just always knows how to make my blood boil. I felt remorse as soon as tears went down his face but I couldn't allow myself to back down now. The blonde had once been the center of my world but things are different now. We're different now.

As I watched him walk away I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I returned to inside the school building and first went to the bathroom; my knuckles were stained with his blood. As soon as I entered and went to the sink the boy who was in the middle of washing his hands imminently left. When I was angry it was known to stay out of my way, or bad things will happen.

My thoughts began to consider what Naruto had said. Could it have really been Sakura who slept with Itachi? But why go to such an extent of blaming Naruto then? More questions arouse in my head and I was irritated that I didn't have the answers.

I dried my hands and left to go search for a certain pink haired harlot. Everyone knew Sakura enjoyed sleeping with people. Once she set her eyes on someone, she'd do anything to get them. At one point she had her eyes on me but that didn't go how she planned. I was one of the few that she didn't get to fully pursue. But if she had put her sight on Itachi… she could have convinced him. I doubt it, but it was possible. My brother is smarter than that.

She was chatting withIno when I approached her. Both their eyes lit up when they seen me coming their way. I rolled my eyes, as if I would _ever_ be interested. They were deluding themselves.

"Sakura." It was a simple statement, but as I turned and walked away it was command that she follow. She did of course.

When I was sure I was out of everyone's earshot I turned to her. She had a playful smile; she probably had the wrong idea of why I had her follow me. Sighing I gave her a cold glare and she let her lips form a firm line.

She raised a questioning brow at me, "What do you want?"

My eyes remained cold. "To talk." I didn't want to play games with her so I was going to just cut to the chase. My tone was even when I spoke, "Did you sleep with Itachi?"

Sakura seemed baffled by my question, something flickered in her eyes a moment but then she gasped and her eyes showed shock. Wearing a pout she looked at me with her wide eyes, "No! why would you ask that? It was Naruto, I _saw_ him. He tried to blame me. Idiot." When she said idiot it had a bit more vehemence then I think she meant to.

I stared at her, searching to see if she was lying. She seemed like she was hiding something, her shock and hurt seemed a little fake. I had a feeling though she wasn't going to budge though. If she was lying she wasn't going to admit it, especially to me. Damnit!

That left me to talking to Itachi.

Turning around I left her standing there. However, she had other ideas. "Sasuke? Where are you going?" she whined and began to follow me.

I turned to her and she cringed at my threatening glare. My voice was icy when I spoke, "Let us get something straight here, _Sakura_. I have a feeling your lying and I will find out, trust me. Once I do, you're going to regret ever opening your skanky-ass legs. Understand?" She didn't respond, too shocked to come up with any reasonable response. I left her like that, trying to figure out what just happened.

I decided then to head and try to talk to my brother, he would have the truth. However, when I reached his room he wasn't there. I checked the teacher's lounge but still no sign of him. Hopefully the office would know something, I just hoped he hadn't been picked up yet by the police.

"Principal Tsunade?" I call out as I open her door a crack.

"Come in."

I enter and I feel a bit surprised. Her usually neatly tied back hair has loose strands and there's a deep crease in her forehead that never shown before. She seemed to have aged 10 years since the last time I was in here. One word came to mind and it made me instantly worried: stress.

"Sasuke?" she asked, her eyes narrowed on me. I repressed a flinch at her stare; she was usually always kind to me.

She was waiting for me to say something but I felt the words stuck in my throat. I was afraid to ask, no… I was afraid of the answer. Finally I cave in and speak, "Where's Itachi?"

Her hostile atmosphere suddenly disappears and her eyes become tired and sad. In a soft tone she says, "They took him Sasuke. A full investigation will be made now that allegations have been brought up against him. I'm sorry; there is nothing I can do."

I say nothing. They had already took my brother? I didn't even get to say goodbye to him! In anguish I silently exited her office and headed to the school exit. I was going to go to the police station. They had to let me talk to my brother. Right?

xxx

I waited hours. They tell me I'll get to see him shortly, but then again they said that earlier too. I sighed and picked up one of the magazines I've already read here and decided to re-read it…. again.

When I got here earlier they told me I wouldn't be able to see him until after they're done questioning him. I've been waiting since around 1:30 and now it was going on 7. This was ridiculous! I shared my thoughts with the secretary and she said there was nothing she could do. She gave me look of pity before having to answer a call.

After what felt like eternity I heard the secretary call me up with a smile. "Sir, you can go see your brother now. He can't leave the station but you can still speak with him."

"Thank you." He said and gave her a small fake smile that made her blush before he went through the door she pointed at.

I walk in and see a few holding cells. A few have a couple rough looking thugs and I see a drunken business man. There some more people but when I see a familiar dark pony tail I run to the cell in the corner. I can't help myself when I yell out to him, "Itachi!"

He turns to me and has that sad smile he gets when he has unpleasant news. He had the same expression when he told me that mom and dad weren't going to be coming home and when my dog Sharingan got hit by a passing car. I find myself frozen before him, afraid of what he's going to say. Though truthfully, I already know.

"Sasuke," he starts and I look at the ground not wanting to look him in the eyes, "I'm facing some harsh charges. I'm not going to lie to you, you're my brother and deserve to know the truth." I finally look up because I know I need to face him when he says it. "I did sleep with a student."

Pain. I didn't want to believe that he'd actually done it; he was smarter than this damnit! I wanted to curse out my brother for doing this to me; he was the only one I had left. Without my parents and now Itachi, I was unsure what I was going to do. I turned to my brother for everything, we had a bond not all siblings had. I looked into those dark orbs that were so much like my own. I felt the anger melt away and I put a hand on one of the bars before me.

"Are they going to arrest you?"

"They have no evidence. No one is going to talk, including myself. Unless it becomes necessary I refuse to admit to the charges." He said, his stare was boring into me.

I sighed in relief, he was safe. At least for now. As something occurred to me I looked at him a bit surprised. My voice was a bit shaky, "How many did you sl-sleep with?"

He didn't answer me at first and I became worried. "Two. One is at legal age though; he isn't going to speak against me." There was a small smile on his lips, I wonder if that student meant something to my brother. He continued, "The other… well I'm sure they would rather be burned then admit to such scandals things that would ruin their reputation."

"Who are they?" I asked with a bit more urgency then I meant to reveal. I wanted, no I needed to know if Naruto was telling the truth or not. If he was… I needed to go and apologize asap.

Itachi didn't look like he wanted to tell me. He looked me deep in the eyes trying to probe as to why I needed to know so badly, but he found nothing. I would reveal nothing to him. I waited for him to spill and he did. "Hoshigaki Kisame and Haruno Sakura" he finally confessed.

Shit… Naruto was telling the truth. Tch!

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked worried.

"I'm fine. I have to go, there's something I need to fix. I'll be back tomorrow though." With that I gave a small wave and flashed a false smile before I left. I didn't want him to start questioning; I'd explain it all to him later.

I exited the police station in a hurry and headed to Naruto's. I had a bad feeling. My head couldn't exactly recall the way to get to his apartment but my feet knew. I'd been there so much before that even in distress my body knew how to get there even if my head didn't.

I was breathing hard when I arrived finally. I had to sit on the steps a few minutes to regain ability to breath at steadier pace before I entered. I went up the stairs and approached his door. I knocked but there was no answer.

"Naruto?"

No answer.

"Naruto!"

Again no answer.

A chill was crawling up my spine and I was knocking harder, "Answer Naruto! Please!"

Finally getting sick of this I decided to use his spare key. I had to stand on the tops of my toes to reach high enough; he had hidden his spare key above the doorframe. There was a flowerpot near his door and a doormat as well but he'd chosen the lesser obvious place to stash his key. He wasn't a complete idiot.

When the door opened I saw he was nowhere to be seen. In fact it looked like he hadn't been here for a few hours. I entered further and saw that the light above his kitchen table was on. I could see a piece of paper lying neatly on top with a pen next to it.

As I reached for the paper I got this sick feeling in my stomach. I picked it up despite I knew I wasn't going to want to read the contents. The usually terribly handwriting was written in a nicer and more readable way. He'd sat and carefully wrote this, I thought sadly.

Unwillingly I began to read it.

_I'm not sure who will be reading this, if anyone will be at all. I just thought that I should leave some kind of a farewell behind. I don't know what I should write. I would like to say that my death is nobody's fault but my own, I never realized how unwanted I truly was here until today. So many people turned on me. I tried to do the right thing but turned out to be the worst decision. I hurt somebody I really care for and I'm going to miss him so much, he was the one true person I actually had good memories with. I really wish there was a way to undo what I've done but there isn't. I set something into motion that would've been better to keep hidden. Perhaps my death can somehow repent for this. Anyways I shall share some of my final thought before I head out. I'm scared, I really am. I don't want to die but… I'm going to do this. I refuse to back out. The world isn't going to miss me, I'll just be one more obituary in the paper. When people hear my name and remember me they'll say 'Oh yeah, that's the kid that killed himself.' I'm not going to delude myself into thinking I'm special and my death will be a tragedy. One of my biggest regrets before I die is that I couldn't kiss him one last time and hear those words I used to hear so much. I'm so very much still in love with Sasuke. I wish I had meant as much to him as he meant to me. This will be read after I'm dead so I'll mention a bit of the small meaning behind the demise I chose. When I was younger this was the one place I felt safe, I felt like the eyes that always judged me couldn't find me here. I was so welcomed there and felt a small amount of actual love that I feel I never really got in my childhood. That was until I met Sasuke. Anyways, I killed myself at exactly 12:00. That is a small detail I want to be clear. I want everyone to know I didn't kill myself because of them, that they didn't get the better of me today. No. I killed myself a new and fresh day. A day that is clean of all misery and pain I had experienced today. I die with my pride and a smile. To whoever is reading this there is one small thing I wish for you to do. I would greatly appreciate it. In my room lift my mattress and give the item to Sasuke Uchiha. Let him know he was always and important to me and I never forgot the feeling I had for him. I couldn't move on from him, he has my heart and I never got it back from him. I'm going to go rest before I head out. Over and out._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Tears were streaming down my face. How could this happen? He was going to kill himself? I stifled a cry and set the paper down with shaky hands. I suddenly recalled the last words I'd said to Naruto.

"_It's too bad I can't say the same. I'm sorry I ever was with you in the first place."_

I choked on a sob, how could I say such a cruel thing to him? I whipped my eyes but the tears returned. I got up and headed to his room to see what he wanted me to receive, I owed it to him to carry out his last wishes.

The bed was simple and looked untouched since this morning. I smiled at the mess he had, he always was so unorganized. I struggled a little to lift the mattress, turns out its heavier than it looks. When I finally am able to get it off and look under it I'm shocked to silence.

There was a hole cut in the mattress that was under his one he slept on. I picked up the item and started shaking. It had leather strings that would be tied together on the wearer's wrist. On the material that was worn on the wrist it had the Uchiha family crest engraved and colored red. The leather material and strings were black and worn. This had been given to me when I was just a little boy by my mom and dad for my birthday. I'd given it to Naruto the first time I told him I loved him. He still had it…

I jumped a little when I heard the dinging of the wall clock he had. Clock…time… I feel the tears begin again as I think how I was too late when I arrived. I couldn't save him. I dropped to the ground in defeat and listened to the chimes of the clock, a mocking reminder of my failure.

I absently counted to see just how late I arrived. My counting halted at 11. My body froze and I looked at the stupid contraption that had gone off. It was 11? I checked my watch and saw that it was actually 11:20 but I still remained hopeful. There was time!

My body jerked into motion as I put the bracelet into my pocket and grabbed the note off the table to fold it neatly and put it in my pocket as I took off out the door. As I reread the letter I had to think a moment when he mention he place he felt safe in his younger childhood. The church! Fuck, it was so far to get to on foot! But I just have to try, I have to! I took off running hoping that God was on my side, he had given me time. I needed to make it count.

_I'm coming Naruto, please hold on. Please!_

xxx

When I finally reached the church my body felt like it was on fire. For all I knew it was, I pushed myself past my limit to try to get here before it was too late. I could see the clock on the front of the church and my gut twisted. It was 11:56, my watch confirmed it. I cussed before hurriedly rushing into the building. There was an elderly man tending to the candles but I had no time for greetings as I ran to the stairwell. I had to get to the roof before it was too late.

I don't know how I managed to have the energy to get up those stairs, but I thanked God. He must want me to save him! Unfortunately the devil had other plans. As I finally shoved open the door to the roof I saw Naruto with one foot already off the building.

I pushed the hopelessness I felt down and began to run to him. Then I heard the church clock chime and I knew it was over. I was too late. I released a blood curdling scream as I saw him fall forward. My body rand to the edge and a hand reached out, as if I could somehow catch him.

His body had twisted during his fall forward and as he was still in motion it was as if time had slowed down to just us. I saw his eyes open and they met mine. I had so much emotion showing, I felt beyond vulnerable.

Those sparkling sapphire orbs of his were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I was glad to get to look at him in the eyes one last time before he died. I didn't get to apologize to him but somehow I knew he understood. Our moment had come to an end though. I watched in horror as his body hit the ground with a shuddering thump. He'd chosen to land in the courtyard, many nameless gravestones lied there and they seemed to be surrounding his still body. This time I didn't hold back my sob as I watched him lie there motionless.

I lost the one thing that had mattered in my life.

* * *

**Woooo! This took a lot longer than I was expecting to type! (two days, but still!) Damnnn! This story was actually supposed to be where Naruto got cursed while committing suicide but instead it turned into something entirely else. Thank you so much for reading I really hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did typing it. This is my longest chapter I've written for any of my fanfictions, so woohoo! **

**Please review and tell me if you liked. (: this was intended to be a one shot but I have a story idea for it… so if you guys would like to know what happens next and the HUGE surprise that occurs…. PLEASE REVIEW! But no flames! Reviews will let me know whether or not to waste my time typing more to this. Haha again thank you for reading! **


End file.
